Sweet Relief
by MetaDawnKnightMistEon
Summary: Gaius's love fore candy is as obvious as the sun. But what made him addicted to the sugary goodness? (A one shot. Please enjoy and review.)


I sat quietly on the bench, my head low, trying to ignore the tightness in my chest. Just a passing ailment, I'm sure. Nothing to be panicking about. I wiped the blood away from my nose, keeping my head down. I'm a shy little kid; my parents didn't want me in their life, so I ran away about four month ago. I haven't heard anything on the wind about my father trying to find me, so I assumed long ago they're glad I'm out of their hair. But living in shyness and isolation has driven me insane. I'm hardly old enough to work anywhere, but my height and looks have always made me look a few years older, so I make some cash working at shops and such. I've tried picking up on some of the trade, which I discovered I am a VERY talented negotiator, and have learned how to make some concoctions and small weapons. I'm used to being grumpy and feeling ill, but today everything hurts more than usual.

I stand up, but instantly regret it. My stomach churned and a moan escaped my lips. I sank back onto the bench and put my head on my lap. It was evening and a few citizens walked pass me quickly, trying to get home from work. War was currently upon Ylisse, thanks to the Exalt. The last Exalt had died a few years ago, leaving a mere ten year old girl to replace him. I had grown to like her, for I had been drafted to go to war at the age of five under his rule, but she personally withdrew what would have been my horrible fate. Three years later, the people of Ylisse are still afraid of any more Plegian spies, so nobody is out past sunset. I have no chose but to sleep in trees and in small caves, no matter how dark it got. The sun had set a few minutes ago, and I know I need to get going, but the pain... My head throbbed and I groaned again.

Low blood sugar. I recognized it suddenly. It is something that made even my father start to worry whenever I showed symptoms. Now that I'm alone, though, I've no one to take care of me.

I look at the rising moon, wondering if the pain will ever go away. I scan the area, searching for a place to sleep for the night. I eventually found a tall tree and was able to stumble over to it. I picked a low branch and hoisted myself onto it. I kept climbing higher until I was completely sure I was concealed by the leaves. I rested my head on the trunk and slowly drifted to a restless sleep.

I awoke many times throughout the night, my stomach agitated. I moaned and fell asleep once more, then woke up again a few hours later. Finally the sun rose and I half climbed, half slid out of the tree and stumbled to work. I swallowed my pain and went inside the small shop.

My manager is an older man who specializes in forging weapons. He nodded to me upon my arrival and I instantly went to work on an axe that had been dropped off yesterday. After a half an hour of working, my vision had started to blur at the edges and my headache had grown tremendously. Eventually, I had enough and started making my way to my manager, but my foot suddenly gave away and I fell to the ground. I tried to catch myself, but there was nothing to hold on to. I heard my manager suddenly break into a run.

"You okay, boy?"

I groan, pain exploding in my stomach. I felt something sticky dripping from my nose and could smell the sour scent of blood. My manager helped me into a sitting position and put his bare hand on my forehead.

"Gods, kid, your hot as an oven! Have you eaten recently?" I shook my head. "What parent would not feed their kid?" I couldn't answer, so I moaned. He tucked his arm under my legs and placed the other on my back. He stood up quickly, my feet swinging in the air. "We've got to get ya to a medic. Just hang on, Gaius."

I nod, but say nothing, my chest tighter than before. I try to control my breaths as he carries me to the medic, but I end up panting like a dog anyway.

When we finally arrive, I am sweating badly and my nose had turned crimson from blood. My manager helps me into a chair and a nurse comes over to help us.

"What can I help you with?" She asks.

"This boy here near fainted. He hasn't eaten in a while, but I'm starting to think he's got a problem with low blood sugar."

I grimace when he mentions the dangerous ailment. I've had slight issues in the past with it, but nothing this bad.

The nurse nods slowly. "I understand. He'll have to stay here for a while, so you should probably return to work. Don't worry," she added. "We'll heal him right up and send him back over to you." My manager nodded and left, leaving me alone with the nurse. She started picking things from a table and handed me a pill and a small cup filled with water.

"Take this. It will ease the pain." I nodded and swallowed the pill. "I'll be right back." The nurse left the small room and returned a few minutes later. She was holding a canteen in one hand and handed it to him. "Drink this slowly."

I eased the canteen to my lips and sipped. I blinked in surprise when the sweet flavor hit my throat. "W-what is this?"

The nurse smiled. "It's a secret remedy. It gives people temporary energy."

I blinked and sipped it again. The sweet water slid easily into my mouth and I relished the flavor. "What's in it?"

The nurse shrugged. "Mostly herbs. There is a lot of sugar in it, so it should work wonders for your blood."

I nodded and sipped it again, allowing more into my mouth this time. _"This stuff is good..."_ I drank it quickly, disappointed when it ran out.

The nurse handed me a small bag. "Here. This is the same thing you just drank. Whenever you start to feel your blood sugar drop, just add some water. This should last you a while. Just don't take it all at once. Also," she added, "this is NOT a food replacement. Calories are important and you must make sure you get enough daily. If not, the same thing will happen. Do you understand?" I nodded, studying the remedy. It was all powder, mostly white, but some green stood out. The nurse leaned against the wall. "Good. I'm glad you came to me before it became very severe. I know people can die from low blood sugar. It took years for this specific mixture to be made. Well," the nurse clapped her hands, causing me to jump a little. "You are free to go." I nodded, my legs wobbly at first. I regained my strength quickly and started to leave. "Tell your manager I said hello." I nodded again, clutching the powdery goodness to my chest, almost as if I was afraid it would be stolen from me.

I got back to work and immediately shoved the bag in one of my pockets. Part of it hung out, much to my disappointment. _"I'll have to get an outfit with bigger pockets so I can fit emergency sugar in them."_ I promised myself. _"I must make sure I have plenty of candy and sugary stuff with me all the time. Just in case."_

**I hope you enjoyed! If you want more about some of the characters from Fire Emblem Awakening, tell me in a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
